


Fix me Dr. Pretty

by jeongcheongs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chan isn't really that important SORRY, Coupzi, Drinking, Flirty Seungcheol, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Jicheol, Jihoon is the young and pretty psychologist, M/M, Platonic Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Seungcheol is the hot patient, Soonhoon besties!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheongs/pseuds/jeongcheongs
Summary: Jihoon may be a genius, but he has no idea what his new, hot patient wants.





	Fix me Dr. Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> !First things first!
> 
> I have never been to a psychologist before so I have NO IDEA what it's like but I thought that this was a really cute idea so I really wanted to take a shot at it! I hope I didn't get it too far off and I hope you enjoy!

Lee Jihoon is what people would call a genius. The young man graduated high school and entered university at the age of 15, and by the time he hit his 21st birthday, he had finished school with a PhD in Clinical Psychology.

Jihoon’s life had become hectic since then, seeing a wide variety of people each day with problems ranging from phobias, eating disorders, depression, anxiety, or even those with several mental disabilities. These people may be hard for normal people to communicate with, but Jihoon doesn’t mind, he just wants to help those that need his support and guidance.

Jihoon is obviously a very busy man, and he doesn’t like being held back behind schedule, which is why he was currently walking out his office to personally call in his next patient since he apparently is unable to do so himself despite being called for three times.

Walking out, he heads over to the reception to ask him for the name of the patient he was supposed to have.

“Uhh… it’s a Mr. Choi Seungcheol, but he doesn’t seem to be here yet…” Jihoon’s receptionist, Chan, mutters, checking the list again before sweeping over the people scattered around the waiting room to see if anyone seemed responsive to the name.

Jihoon sighed, thanking Chan for informing him before clearing his throat, asking. “Is Mr. Choi Seungcheol booked for four-thirty P.M. here? Mr. Choi Seungcheol?”

“I’m here!”

A broad, well built man burst into the room, leaning onto the door and panting, catching his breath before looking up at Jihoon and sending the younger a hundred watt smile.

“Hi! I’m Choi Seungcheol.” 

“Yes, Mr. Choi. Please follow me.” Jihoon nods, the stoic expression on his face almost slipping off as he tries to not get his breath taken away by the man in front of him.

The two walks into Jihoon’s office, both of them settling into their respective chairs.

“So Mr. Choi, my secretary told me that you didn’t want to tell him what you are here for, and that’s more than okay. Every thing said within this office is kept confidential, so feel free to talk about anything you like.”

“Please, call me Seungcheol. Mr. Choi makes me sound old as fuck.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Choi, but it is against policy to call patients—”

“I won’t talk unless you drop the formalities, Dr. Jihoon.”

“Mr. Choi, I really don’t think that—”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really pretty?”

Jihoon freezes, a red blush rising up his cheeks at the unexpected comment. 

“T-thank you Mr. Choi, but please can we concentrate on the reason behi—”

“Pretty Jihoonie. That has a really nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“Mr. Choi, I would like to know why you are here today.”

Seungcheol doesn’t say anything, and instead looks at Jihoon with an expectant look.

“…Seungcheol, I would like to know why you’re here today.”

“Hey, I’m your hyung, so you should call me that.”

“How do you even know my age?”

“You’ve literally been on the news several times.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Yeah, you know you look really cute in your grad photos by the way.”

“…thank you?”

Jihoon sighs, knowing this really isn’t going to go anywhere if it continues on like this.

“Seungcheol hyung, tell me why you’re here today.”

Seungcheol leans back onto the sleek lounge chair, letting out a long sigh, before saying,

“Well…. my goldfish died last week!”

Jihoon nods, noting this down into his notebook. 

“Okay… Some people do develop intense emotional attachments to their pets, so if you’re feeling particularly down or upset, it’s nothing to be worried about. But tell me, what do you think your problem is?”

“Lol I dunno. I thought that that was your job, Dr. Jihoon.”

Jihoon can already tell that his sessions with this man are going to be a whole new experience.

———

“He’s just so… hot, Soonyoung.” Jihoon groans, draping himself over his best friend’s couch. “There’s something different that separates him and my other clients though, but I can’t pinpoint exactly what he is.”

“Well, when was the last time you got laid?” Soonyoung asks, flopping down next to the younger. “Maybe his apparent “hotness” just ignited that burning passion in your heart.” 

“You’re not E.L. James, Soonie. You can’t just say something like that. Also, he’s my client! I can’t be thinking about stuff like that!”

“I’m not saying that you should initiate anything, but if he’s actually flirting with you the way you say he is, I’m pretty sure that he’s interested. Does it matter whether or not he’s your client if he’s the one making the move?”

Jihoon sighs, burrowing his face into the sofa cushion beneath him. Okay, Seungcheol was really fucking hot and all that, but his job is to help guide him through his issues, not flirt with him!

“There there,” Soonyoung coos, patting Jihoon’s hair affectionately. “I’m sure it’ll be better next time.”

———

It did not get better the second time. Nor the third or the fourth.

The first thing that usually comes out of Seungcheol’s mouth as he steps into the room is a “Hello, Dr. Pretty.”

And when Jihoon asks him to use his actual name, he just switches to calling him Dr. Hoonie!

The older man then proceeded to blatantly flirt with Jihoon, while also ignoring basically every single one of his questions.

Why is this man continuing to make appointments if he’s just going to refuse to cooperate?

“Don’t you think it’s weird that every time he has an appointment he avoids doing what we’re supposed to be doing… yet he still keeps on making appointments!” Jihoon asks, flailing his arms around. 

He and Soonyoung were at their favourite restaurant for their weekly “best friend’s date night”, as Soonyoung calls it, and usually Jihoon would be scarfing down his meal after the day’s work, but for some reason he just can’t pick up an appetite tonight.

“Shouldn’t that make you happy? I mean you're making good money off of this guy.” Soonyoung tossed out, stuffing his cheeks with another rice cake.

“Soonie, you know that’s not why I became a psychologist.”

“I know, Hoonie, I’m just kidding.” Reaching over the table, Soonyoung takes hold at Jihoon’s cheek and tugs, before laughing and snatching a piece of fishcake off the younger’s plate as Jihoon swats his hand away. “I can’t say I know what to do, but as long as you’re happy, I’m happy, so I’ll support you no matter what you decided to do.”

“Stop being so sentimental, Soonie, I just—” “Jihoon?”

“Seungcheol hyung? I-I mean, Mr. Choi! It’s a surprise to see you here.” Jihoon stammers out, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Are you here alone?”

“…Yeah, I am.” Seungcheol’s answer was oddly brief, a stark contrast between what Jihoon’s used to within the walls of his office.

“Oh… that’s nice! Do you wanna eat wi—” “It’s okay, Dr. Lee, I’ll let you get back to your date. See you.”

Jihoon blinks in confusion as Seungcheol speed walks out of the restaurant, almost dropping the takeout box in his hand.

“Well, that was weird.” Soonyoung says, mouth stuffed full with the fish cake that he had finished off Jihoon’s plate when he wasn’t looking.

———

“Hi, Mr. Choi, how are you today?”

Seungcheol looked really uncomfortable, to say the least. Gone was the smooth talker that was buttering Jihoon up with flirty jokes and funny stories, and in his place was someone that Jihoon couldn’t even say he recognised.

Seungcheol sat in the chair, looking down fiddling his fingers in his lap, not even answering Jihoon’s question.

“Mr. Choi? Are you okay?”

“Dr. Lee.” Seungcheol coughed out, eyes still trained onto the floor. “I actually came here to tell you something.”

“Well, I was hoping that you can take your attention off the floor, Mr. Choi. It is actually scientifically proven that eye contact can improv—”

“Actually Dr. Lee, I came here to tell you that this is going to be my last appointment.”

Jihoon stills, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing seems to be coming out as he continues to blankly stare at the older man.

“M-Mr. Choi, I don’t recommend clients to—”

“Dr. Lee, I really appreciate the effort you had put into me, but the problems I have… I’m sorry, but you can’t help me with those.”

Jihoon falters, unsure of what to say. To be honest, despite how annoyed and frustrated he may get during their meetings, he really likes Seungcheol. Like, more than he really should for one of his clients, but he can’t help it! Seungcheol’s charming and handsome and funny and Jihoon really can’t stop thinking about his smile. Or his arms. Or his voice oh god that voice. 

“Mr. Choi, as your psychologist any problems you may have I can help you solve, even though it may not seem to be in my field of expertise…”

Seungcheol lets out a visible sigh, shoulders slumping down as if he just wants to shrink into himself and disappear. 

“Sorry but… I can’t, Dr. I—I need to figure this on my own.”

Jihoon gapes as Seungcheol stands up and walks out of the door, without a word of farewell or a wave or even a second of looking back.

“What the fuck?”

———

“So I heard that you were having client issues.”

Jihoon had originally decided to stay home in his pyjamas and continue to mope around the way he has been since Seungcheol stopped coming to his office a week ago, but Soonyoung decided to crash in last minute with Jun and Wonwoo in tow to force Jihoon into clothes that they thought made the younger look “hot enough to burn someone” and throw him into their car to nightclub.

So there Jihoon was, sat at a booth at a venue that he has never been to since the night he turned eighteen, with Jun and Wonwoo pressed up against both sides of him while Soonyoung ventured off to get drinks.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jihoon says, willing himself not to let anything slip out.

“Stop lying, Jihoon.” Wonwoo cuts in, a cheeky smirk on his face. “Soonyoung told us everything about your hot and sexy client. He told us that—”

“I’m not in the mood for this.” Jihoon snarls, eyes narrowing as his friends throw their arms up in surrender, the mood around them turning unexpectedly cold. 

“I’m back guys!” Soonyoung cried, suddenly popping out from the crowd, drink tray in hand. “We’re gonna get SO wasted I tell you! That hot bartender over there gave me a huge discount!” Soonyoung shoves a shot of tequila into Jihoon’s hands, beaming before tipping his head back. 

“Bottoms up!”

Two hours later and Jihoon isn’t even sure where all his friends were, but it doesn’t really matter, does it?

The small man was dancing in the midst of the sweaty, cramped crowd of the nightclub, and he honestly hadn't had this much fun in public for a long time (but that may be cause of all the shots Soonyoung shoved down his throat).

Taking several steps back to get away from the main crowd, Jihoon stumbles over before strong arms catch him, holding him to their chest.

“Sorry! I wasn’t…” Jihoon’s voice dies out as he looks up to be met with Seungcheol’s dark gaze, “Hi Seungcheol hyung.”

“Jihoonie.” Seungcheol says, pulling Jihoon in closer, red flush and goofy smile on his face clearly indicating that he's drunk. “I thought that you insisted on calling me Mr. Choi.”

“Well… you’re technically not my client anymore…”

“Is that so?” Seungcheol asks, a cheeky smile on his face, “so does that mean that it would be okay for me to ask you to dance?”

If it was any other day, or any other past client, Jihoon would have already left the scene. But this is Choi Seungcheol, and Jihoon didn't have the heart to remove himself from the warmth of his arms. 

Jihoon nods, smiling as he let the older man pull him into the swaying audience. 

Seungcheol situated himself behind Jihoon, pressing himself flush against the curve of the younger’s back down to his ass. 

Jihoon has no idea how long they stayed like that, swaying and grinding against each other, drowning in the presence of each other. Jihoon whines as Seungcheol leans down to nibble on his neck, turning around to wrap his arms around Seungcheol’s neck as he tips his head towards one side to give the older more access. 

“You taste even better than I imagined.” Seungcheol growls, nipping lower onto Jihoon’s collarbone. “I’ve been dreaming about this since I first saw you.”

Jihoon’s head feels like it's spinning out of control as Seungcheol finally connects this lips together, the taste of liquor and chocolates mixing into his mouth. He lets out a moan as Seungcheol slides their tongues against each other, letting himself get lost in the older man.

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing” Jihoon’s brain whispers to him subconsciously, but Jihoon’s too far in to care.

“You wanna go back to my place?” Seungcheol asks, shooting him a suggestive, lopsided smile. 

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Jihoon just wraps his arms tighter around Seungcheol’s neck and plants an open mouth kiss onto the elder’s before being scooped up and hauled out of the club. 

———

“What the fuck is in my bed?” Jihoon complains to himself when he tries to turn around, but instead feels a huge roadblock taking up most the space on his bed.

Jihoon pries open blurry eyes, blinking in confusion as instead of his neat and pristine apartment, he’s met with the sight of messy-as-fuck bedroom and a handsome face.

Jihoon winces as the pain in his butt registers, face flushing as he remembers the events that he participated in. 

Fuck, what the fuck did he do? Seungcheol may be hot as fuck, but he's still his client! Once a client, always a client, his professor used to say. 

“You don't look too happy.” 

Jihoon jumps to find Seungcheol looking at him, a soft smirk on his face.

Jihoon groans, unable to meet Seungcheol in the eyes as he buries his head into the pillow, not wanting to talk to the older man about what happened lsat night.

A chuckle resonates from Seungcheol, before Jihoon feels the bed beside him lifting up.

“Well, I’m gonna go make a coffee, feel free to stop hiding if you want some.”

“Fuck”, Jihoon thought, “I can’t believe he had to use the one thing that I can’t resist against me.”

Slowly, Jihoon crept out of Seungcheol’s bedroom, peeking his head around the corner to see Seungcheol leaning seductively against the counter making coffee, that bastard.

“Morning Jihoonie… or should I call you Dr. Lee?”

Jihoon shuffles towards the elder, shaking his head in mock annoyance. “What ever you want, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol says, coming up from behind the younger before suddenly wrapping the younger in a back hug against the counter, making him drop his fork on the ground. “Uh-oh, you’re feeling pretty jumpy today, aren’t you baby?”

“Baby? Really now?”

“Well you did say I can call you whatever I want… how about the name honey buns?”

Jihoon cringes, shrinking his head back into his torso at the cheesy name. “Oh god, that’s even worse.”

“Cutie pie? Precious? Sweetheart? Darling?”

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon retracts from said man’s grip and turns around, looking Seungcheol. “Would you explain exactly what you’re doing?”

“Huh?” Seungcheol’s hands loosen slightly, confusion showing through his face. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just that…” Jihoon sighs, not sure how to put it in words. “Okay, we fucked. It was great. But that doesn’t mean we’re dating or together or anything.. I just don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

Jihoon looks back at Seungcheol’s face, who’s staring back at Jihoon, oddly quiet. “Um, Seungcheol? Hyung? Are you oka—”

“Do you not remember?”

Jihoon scrunches his nose, unsure of what Seungcheol is referring to. 

“Last night, before we went to bed.”

Jihoon shakes his head, the memory not coming to mind. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Seungcheol shakes his head, before pressing himself impossibly close to the younger, tilting his chin to look directly into his eyes.

“Well, let me refresh your memory.” Seungcheol leans down lower, nipping at Jihoon’s ear. “After we came, best orgasm of my life by the way, I asked you a certain question before we fell asleep, and if I remember correctly, you very happily answered yes.”

Confusion continues to swim in Jihoon’s eyes, head tilting as if to tell Seungcheol to continue.

“You’re so goddamn cute, aren’t you, sunshine.” Seungcheol smiles fondly at the blushing ball of fluff in his arms. “Well, if you really want to know…I asked you to go on a date with me.”

Jihoon’s eyes widen, not expecting that to be what he apparently agreed to. He’s sure that if Seungcheol asked him that, he would remember! “Are you sure? I don’t remember agreeing.” Jihoon squints suspiciously at the older, silently asking him if he made it up.

“Well I’m not surprised to be honest, you were completely fucked out of it last night. No need to thank me.” Seungcheol teases, leaning down to nuzzle Jihoon’s neck as the younger rolls his eyes. “If you really don’t remember though… we can always reenact it.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”

———

“Wait, so you’re telling me that there’s nothing wrong with you?”

“Yeah, of course. What made you think that there was?”

“Excuse me, a week ago you were still coming to see me over the death of your goldfish! I thought you had PTSD or something!”

“Oh, righttt. Well about that, I never actually owned a goldfish.”

“What? Are you saying that you came to appointments for nothing? Why would you even do something like that?”

“Not for nothing, darling. I really wanted to get to know you. I thought you were really pretty, you know.”

“…Jesus christ, I’m dating a huge dork.”

“Yeah, but at least I’m your dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it~ \\(^o^)/
> 
> I got my inspiration for this cause my parents keep sending me articles about 'How to become a psychologist' and stuff like that, and instead of actually taking it seriously, I decided to write this instead!
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you liked reading this and i would really appreciate it if you left a comment or any type of feedback! Thank you so much and I hope you have an AMAZING new year!
> 
> ♡


End file.
